


Intimacy Up

by Devildom_Spy (rancurry)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, shall we date? - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancurry/pseuds/Devildom_Spy
Summary: No Lucifer smut because I ran out of imagination. I actually completed Sixth to Fourth in one sitting until my brain took a slump during Third's snippet. Blame Levi's bathtub for it.
Kudos: 86





	Intimacy Up

~Seventh~

"Nnn... Bel... Belphegor..."

She moaned as his lips sucked her neck, caressing her sides. His manhood thrusting slowly, *slowly* into her. She felt good but at the same she needed more; wanted him to move faster, harder, rougher. She needed all of him.

"Please, please... move faster", she begged. Belphegor stopped his ministrations on her neck but didn't stop his hips' motions "No, not yet. I want to feel you". Instead he licked her breast like a treat, happily lapping at it while he looked at her.

She just moaned louder, *I can't take it anymore!* her body wanted to explode already but her lover seemed content with the pace. Now he licked her everywhere his tongue reached. His dominant hand caressed the underside of her breast. This movements go on for minutes. Very agonizing.

"I changed my mind" He suddenly sits up. Bel shot her a grin as he held both her thighs, lifted them slightly and put her right foot onto his shoulder.  
"I know you don't have classes tomorrow, so," He whispered in her ear "Why don't we do it all night long?" Her eyes widened.  
"I know what you're thinking. I may be always sleeping but I have a lot of stamina, you know".

~Sixth~

Beelzebub lickes her neck with vigor, chasing the honey that was accidentally poured onto her when she tried to reached it in the kitchen cabinet. As to why was the lid of the damn jar was not closed, God only knows... or rather, the devil. 

He stopped to look at her "Honey tastes good on your skin, I want more". He continued to lap it on the valley of her chest. He stops again to pull up her T-shirt to lick the sticky substance on the valley of your breasts. He proceeded to lick it from left to right, and all the way to her stomach.

She only stared and moaned occasionally when the sensations are too much. Her hand clutched his hair, never let it go. She bit her lips when she saw that he was getting lower...

"I think we should change location. Lie on the table".

She inwardly grined. Well, having little accidents does have perks sometimes.

And the feast began.

~Fifth~

This is so embarrassing! She never thought Asmodeus is into this kind of thing! She must be blushing like a tomato now. Her face was so hot she didn't need her hand to touch and tell how flustered she was. But she thought as an Avatar of Lust, the... scene they were in was more than normal.

"Darling, why don't you want to look? It's alright..." He purred on her ear as he look at her in the mirror. "Look how beautiful we are. We are perfect for each other, you and I" He kissed her cheek while his hands touched her sides, her stomach, her hips.

She reluctantly looks at it, panting slightly, and finds her lover Asmodeus smiling back at her. "Good girl.. now, don't be shy. Just look at us and feel", he thrusted harshly, causing her to almost crush her face on the mirror.

He kissed her neck and resumed his thrusting.

~Fourth~

Satan situated his bed right beside the window to made himself confortable while reading. His room is full of books that even his sofa has no room to accomodate him. Now that he has her, his bedroom window has another purpose.

She was in the bed, seeing the view of Devildom. She doesn't enjoy it though. Instead she is slightly angry... and aroused.

"Satan, not here... please!" She begged, embarassement engulfed her as he hugged his lover from behind, kissing and nuzzling her neck. "Why not? it's a good view isn't it?" He said as he tugged her clothes out of her body. He hummed as she turn around, pressing her arms on her chest.

"It's embarassing! What if somebody sees us?!" He only chuckled. "No one will see. And besides, our rooms can't be seen clearly from below so why are you scared about?" He positioned himself between legs and begins to strip.

She only gulped as soon as she watches him, calming her heart and told herself that he was right. He lifted her chin and said "You're still the most beautiful view I have ever seen". He kissed her passionately.

~Third~

Levi kissed her as he practically torn her maid uniform onto her body. He can't wait to ravish her favorite "maid". He stopped kissing her, then lifted her and went to his gaming station. His bath tub can only occupy one person so he settled for his chair... but if you're horny enough any space will do. He can't risk her having injuries while doing it though.

"Master... please, please fuck me..." She begged, panting as Levi making love bites onto her neck, down to the top of her breasts "Of course. But being my maid, you have to be patient. I'm savoring my meal..." He kissed her again, while his right hand was massaging her breast. Then he stopped altogether to free his erection. She only stared at his motions, curious.

"I think I have to reward you for beinf a good maid. Now why don't you eat your meal too?"

She kneeled in front of him and did what his master has said.

~Second~

She didn't know why in all places, Mammon decided to continue their tryst in his car! The space was so small they can't barely move! And it was kind of hot too! Her lover didn't mind though. 

"Mammon, please, can we just fuck on your bed?" you whined as his fingers moved inside of you.

He only smirked, "No baby girl, I like it here. Just stay still and let me take care of you, hmm?" His face moved towards your neck and inhaled your scent "Your smell so good." After a moment he stopped fingering her and he unbuckled his pants, took out his dick and pumped it.

"Now here's the fun part". He lifted both of her legs and slowly entered her wet entrance. He buried his face onto your neck as he moved in an out of her. She only moaned and whined, tugging his hair as he continued to give her pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> No Lucifer smut because I ran out of imagination. I actually completed Sixth to Fourth in one sitting until my brain took a slump during Third's snippet. Blame Levi's bathtub for it.


End file.
